


A field of sunflowers

by Nazbol



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nazbol/pseuds/Nazbol
Summary: Déjà-vu
Relationships: Tankie/Ancom, leftist unity - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	A field of sunflowers

Purging the party is important. It will make the party a much stronger vanguard of the class than it was before. It will make the vanguard party bound stronger with the class and make it more capable to lead the mass through victory during times of difficulties. Anarchists are opportunists. They do not understand the importance of theory for practice. They talk and act blindly. They have an idealist view, which always leads to opportunist or putschist errors. After all, there is a reason why there never had been a successful anarchist revolution. So if talking nonsense solves no problems, as everyone knows, why would it be unjust to deprive them of the right to speak?

"Tankie?" The communist jolted up from his thoughts and looked at the smaller person in front of him. Ancom had a big smile plastered over quis face. Quis eyes were basically shining with happiness and quis skirt was lifting up a bit from the summer breeze. AuthLeft tried not to look while his stomach was acting like a roller-coaster. He tried to swallow down his worries. His face was pale. “Are you okay? You don't look so well.” Ancom asked while slightly turning quis head to the left. It looked absolutely adorable, but quis smile faded a little. Tankie felt bad for making Ancom's smile fade away.

“Нет, no. Not at all. Don't worry, comrade!” The taller ideology nervously said and placed his hands on the anarchist's cheeks. “I had been in thoughts, is all.” He said and squeezed the smaller one's cheeks slightly. Ancom laughed. “Ah, don't do that, you know I don't like that!” Qui put quis hands on the communist's wrists and then leaned closer. “I'm glad though, I was a bit worried about you. You're so silent recently.” “Hmm.”

He indeed had been pretty silent recently. Tankie had put all his free time into reading to find a solution to a problem. A really important problem. And when he wasn't reading, he was thinking about the book's words in his mind. - He knew what the books were pointing at. Ancom seemed to have lost touch with the masses. And Tankie's other comrades didn't hold any trust in quim, qui was holding a facade, qui is only an opportunist, qui does not care about- "Tankie~" Ancom whined. "You're lost in your thoughts again!" He sighed. "I'm sorry." The anarchist laughed once more. "Awe, well, it's okay.~" Qui wasn't one to hold a grudge.

Ancom merged quis hands with Tankie's and lead them to a field of sunflowers. Tankie blinked slightly. This place gave him some kind of déjà-vu. "Now that we have removed the bourgeoisie leadership, isn't it time to dismantle the state altogether? And lead humanity into true communism?" Ancom rubbed over Tankie's hands. Their felt a bit rough in quis own soft hands. Qui turned around and looked at the other leftist while walking backward.

The communist rolled his eyes. "I want true communism as much as you, comrade, but how many times do I have to tell you that it's not that simple. The world is just not ready yet, but when the time has come, the state will wither away on its own." Now it was the anarchist's time to roll quis eyes. "Oh, really? It has been two years since the revolution now and we didn't make a single step in the right direction!" Qui held up his finger a bit, pointing it judgingly at the other. 

This only angered the communist further. “Aha, and who is the one never coming to the meetings anymore? Not to mention that before that, you never really contributed anything important to it either. And even then, I made notes for you, I never gave up on you, I thought you would come eventually, but you never even looked at the notes.” He looked a bit hurt as he said the last sentence, but he tried to hide this hurt as he waved his arms around a little. “Shouldn't you, as a member of the party, care about our social and economic conditions? Shouldn't you care about workers, peasants, and students? Why are you not coming? Are you planning something? Ancom, are holding petty-bourgeois plans behind the back of your own comrades?" All of his worries rushed out of him in an instant and he took a step closer to Ancom, eyeing him with a criticizing look on his face. If the books weren't lying, Ancom definitely was. Otherwise, qui would be coming to the meetings.

"ME? Betraying YOU?" Ancom laughed, but this time it sounded bitter. "Isn't it normally the other way around? Every time after a revolution, you just end up shooting me in the back. I thought this time was different. It had been two years now. I thought that you changed! But you never did, did you? In the end you're just a red fascist. How often do we end up here? In this sunflower field?" 

Both went silent now. Only the rustling sounds of the sunflowers could be heard. Then, after around 5 minutes of silence, Tankie spoke up again. "Ancom, I don't want... this." Ancom looked a bit confused back at him and the other ideology had to sigh. "I know what I would have to do now, all investigations I made would point to this solution, but I don't want to do it. But, at the same time, how can I trust you to not-" He had to sniff as he felt tears building up in his eyes.

Ancom blinked slightly as Tankie took a revolver out of his jacket pocket and let it land in the dirt a second after. He embarrassingly wiped his hands over his face. "Holy shit. I didn't know you were able to cry, Tankie-" The communist clapped his hands together in anger. "Ah, very funny, I-" He shut up as the anarchist basically jumped him. He fell backward into the dirt and flowers. Ancom landed a bit softer – On the communist's chest. Qui hugged him tightly as qui squeezed quimself as close to the other leftist as possible. Ancom could smell the stink of vodka, but qui didn't mind.

“Tankie. Didn't you once say that one can not find the right solution if they never exchange their information about the said topic with others? It's easy to make a mistake when one only relies on their own individual experience, isn't it?” Ah, right, Mao's words themselves - But did these words even made any sense in this context? Mao didn't think pretty highly of anarchists. Ah, whatever. Mao also said to oppose book worship. 

“Hmm.” It felt weird for Tankie to cry in front of Ancom. While it wasn't anything pathetic for a man to cry, it was still proof that Tankie wasn't as strong of a leader as he believed. His investigation told him that Ancom was corrupting both the proletariat and the party, but he didn't had the ability to do the job. Not again. He wiped over his tears once more, continuing this until the tears were finally gone and then he hugged qui closer.

“Fuck- Ancom. I think I'm in love with you.” He blurred out and Ancom lifted quis head from the communist's chest to look at him. “First you want to kill me and then you confess your love to me, you're really confusing, you know? But I'm glad you finally realized it after two years.” Quis cheeky smile was finally back and Tankie couldn't hold back to smile back at qui. Was this okay? Or would he be hurting the party with this action? 

Tankie sat up, Ancom now sitting on his lap instead. “Ancom. Let's find the middle between book-worship and experience through practice together, да?” Ancom laughed again. “That doesn't sound very romantic.” Tankie blinked blankly back at quim. “Just kiss me already,” Qui said back and put quis hands around the communist. Tankie didn't hold back, he quickly kissed the other leftist deeply and passionately.

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha you thought Tankie is going to kill Ancom  
> frick u


End file.
